


We Need To Stop Meeting (Like This)

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [68]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drabble, F/M, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: "It isn't so easy to stop."
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Ron Weasley
Series: ART by DIG [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Rare Pair Shorts - Summer Wishlist Event 2020





	We Need To Stop Meeting (Like This)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts).



"We can stop this at any time," she says, knowing fully well she's gonna see him again. Stopping isn't so easy. What once started as a mistake, two bodies giving in at the heat of the moment, doesn't have a stop button. There was something about him — the only person who understands what it means to be something or someone that can't fill a gap no matter how much they try.

"So why don't we?" he challenges her.

He isn't like his brothers. Not at all. It's what drove her to him eventually. And it's what keeps her coming back.

* * *

* * *


End file.
